Talk:The True Conqueror (Rank 8)
The True Conqueror (rank 8) has two fight modes: normal mode, and savage mode. My experience (I had to battle him quite a few times) at BR 140+ is as follows: In normal mode, he will use attacks such as Delta-Petra (which isn't listed) and Masterblow, which target single units or unions. At end of turn (EoT), he may use some arcana or other AoE attacks. (I might be mistaking Delta-Petra for Deep Impact; one affects all unions, the other just one. Can someone clarify this?) In savage mode, however, his moveset changes much for the worse. For starters, he drops his sword and forfeits certain arts such as masterblow for much more devastating arts, usually based on reknowned seals from TLR universe, like Baaluk's Seal (named Seal) Balterossa's Tao-Tie (named "Tao-Tie (Emperor)"), or the most dangerous of all, War God, which summons the Valeria Heart in its giant form. He will enter savage mode after a number of turns, but if the player drops the Emperor's health down to blinking red in the first couple of turns, Savage Mode will be triggered, and the attack pattern once Savage Mode has been triggered like that goes like this: :The very turn Savage Mode is player-triggered, the True Emperor will counter the first deadlocking unions with Seal, which most probably will waste your union regardless of health (in my experience Seal is way harder to dodge than Obliterate, but is just as devastating). :At EoT he will use War God. If you haven't got extraordinary hp and the ultimate weapon set, you're done. War God is the most damaging all-union AoE art of the whole game. At BR 140+ it does well over 2.000hp per unit. :The next turn, before the player has a chance to act, he will use his Photon Field buff, making it really hard (but not impossible) to connect with any art or attack. :Expect another War God or Animalcule at the end of the second Savage Mode turn. :The third turn he will use overdrive before the player gets to act, and will attack deadlocked unions with his standard melee attack mostly. Good chance for engaging with defensive/shielded unions (you can get a high damage bonus by countering). The frequency of War God / Animalcule EoT attacks goes dangerously high when Savage Mode is player-triggered early on; the pattern is very different from that of a more relaxed fight. As a side note, I beat the True Conqueror mostly because of luck. I ended one turn with Rejuvenating Water; the next turn my first union synergied into Animalcule V (120.000hp worth of damage, plus silence & paralyze status), to be bested by the next one which used Mixed Message, Cachexia and Jager's Heaven's Door. A couple of weapon arts later (for 150.000hp of damage each), the True Conqueror was done for. It's a tough fight for sure. Fedejico 11:01, 25 April 2009 (UTC) people who have faced the true conqueror, what did you do as far as quests, guild rank, guilt tasks, battle rank, etc? I got True Conqueror with every side quest and BR114. I did not finish Guild Quests. I'm not looking forward to this on Hard, but I downed True Conqueror first time on Normal. Other than having ludicrously high HP, he wasn't *that* tough to manage with three unions of five. I was a bit distressed when none of my attacks would hit (I guess that was Photon Field), but that Valeria Heart skill was the only crazzzyyyy thing he does. None of my units even had their highest-upgraded weapons, but my damage output was still very high (Melee+Invocation union, full Invocation union, full melee union, and every union had strong Remedy skills). PHJF 04:16, 26 April 2009 (UTC) : I got the Things Unchangeable quest, was BR 160, Rank 5 in all guilds, all DLC guild tasks & monsters beaten. Of my 4 unions, 2 could use animalcule and 3 rejuvenating water (my Wyngale-led unit had 9999hp, could use Blackout, Whiteout, Animalcule, Rejuvenating Water, had two weapon arts, and started with more than 140ap). All unions had at least one unit with a strong weapon art (swordflash, heaven's door, cerulean rain); many had two (not to mention their leaders' unique arts, like Bel'quinith for Duke of Ghor). Notice that certain Conqueror arts, even at BR 138, are not at level V. At lower battle ranks, I guess he doesn't use some. I suppose that's why there are a few that aren't listed in the Conqueror's page. Fedejico 08:39, 26 April 2009 (UTC) At BR 108, surprisingly tame. Used War God twice, Overdrive once. Photon Field seem to be a temporary buff. Used 3 unions of 4 (David, Gaou, Nora (ultimate weapon, no weapon art), Loki(ultimate weapon); Emmy, Roberto, Gabriel, Violet(ultimate weapon); Jager, Pagus, McGrady, Glenys(ultimate weapon, no art)) and 2 unions of 3 (Rush, Irina, Baulson; Torgal(ultimate weapon, no art), Blocter, Caedmon), all balanced focus. Torgal tanks, Rush heals and revives, Emmy gets in there, David and Jager flank (so they can spam Beowulf and Ex Machina). Used Fatal Eclipse often. 2 Mixed Messages SAVED MY SKIN in this battle right after the second War God (prevented a third??)!! The key is getting all unions to have at least one member of their unit that can cast Revitalize V, Kiss of Life, Vivification Tincture or Mixed Message, spamming unique arts (Lugh's Revenge averages 200,000 at max morale!) and keeping one squad out of deadlock (my case Rush's). Thank you Square for this piece of shit of a luck-based final fight... You can tell this company is not what it used to be. War god 4*9999 dmg, seriously ? -_-. Beat him at BR 89 PC. 28 turns. No one have Cachexia. First try I use 5 unions instead of 4, but it doesn't work since the lowest HP of a union is 7.4k and the highest was 8.9k. so after he did War God I failed. So for the second try, I won. I use 4 unions. 9943, 9999, 9999 and 8972 HP. Use Orphic Ward and Protection if you got the chance. It helps a lot. Rush 230k damage Omnistrike was the best. It's awesome when you got the chance to do Omnistrike twice in a row for both Rush and Irina. and Jager's Schiavona hits hard too. Oh and True Conqueror hits REALLY HARD. It's always damaged about 3k to 3.3k for his normal attack. Rush got the chance to summon Cyclops about 6 times, and I ignore all of those command. For me summoning is useless, because healing them is troublesome. Anyway my morale had always been high, until he did Photon Field it becomes harder to increase the morale. I don't know why but although I got the option "lower their morale" but Mixed Message didn't show up. It's always Addle. and it's hard to increase morale because he ALWAYS dodge it. Photon Field made him move faster and dodge a lot. and I wonder why he didn't use Abyssal Gate at all although it states there in the front page. He used overdrive only once though. Lucky me. He did War God twice or thrice, I forgot. I was lucky that even though the second one my morale was full red, 2 of my unions still survive. Phew. I initially thought "ahhh, this is the end" lol.. When he's almost dead, his attack kills someone instantly. My tips is... 1) Always have high HP 2) Always have high morale 3) Don't let a chance for him to raidlock. It sucks 4) Always use orphic ward or protection if you have the opportunity - Seraphine 08:25, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :Here's a little tip... If it's an attack, he'll likely dodge it. If you want to lower his morale while Photon Field is up, use arts like Bluff/Retreat Flare/Rousing Flare. While Addle does deal damage while lowering morale, Bluff is still better as it lowers morale at a slightly higher rate. If you want arts that hit him while Photon Field is up, there are a few WAs that fit the bill (Hawkarang, Double Down, Schiavona, etc), and a few CAs (Snowfall, Dragon's Roar, Temblor) He'll only use Abyssal Gate if you've done At Hatred's End, but I don't know where in the EoT pattern he uses it. And you don't need that much HP. Having HP almost maxed isn't really necessary: 2427 (1), 9999 (5), 7787 (4), 7855 (4), and 8269 (4) were my HP values when I fought him on Hard (BR86), and I lowered my units' STR with formations so they took even more damage from physical attacks. And you weren't lucky. He's only programmed to use Overdrive once in the battle, when he hits 30% left. Zephyr 14:39, August 20, 2011 (UTC) 2xLugh's Revenge, 2xOmnistrike(Rush, I hate to use Irina), 1xSchiavona. At the end Roeas & Castanea knocked down at the 3rd and the True Conqueror at 8th round. BR 127 normal mode. I might do it at the 7th round but Conqueror used the photon field and I can hit only 10K damage all that round. All my unions know Cachexia V, Mixed Message V, Revitalize V, Vivification Tincture, plus 2 Legendary Sages and 1 Wonder Bangle in different unions so 3 unions will have no status ailments at the next round automatically. Conqueror used Fatal Eclipse when came as reinforcement when Roeas & Castanea died, and War God at the 6th round. I do not allow him to use any art thanks to heavy usage of Cachexia. Plus Lob Omen comes at the first round, and was always one of the three deadlock all the time. One more point is I have never used any Vivification since I did not need to. I collected all the components enough for the hard mode, such as 72xJewel Steel, 27xReya's Note, 13xDeath Cornea, 65xPangu's Bone, and together over 25,000 components. BTW thanks to all contributors for this great guide. This was my second time, I'll give a break and play the hard mode at my third attempt when I have free time. -- 23:22, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ~1900000 HP at BR 120, PC normal. Much easier than The White Conqueror.. Just focus on keeping your morale high. On extremely low morale, His War God skill can wipe out your "all" unions even their HP is at full (9999). 16:43, February 6, 2011 (UTC) It seems that the Conqueror rank 8 is fairly easy as long you keep your BR low from the start so you can stat grind more efficiently and as much as possible fight the conqueror with BR bellow 112 only about 111 because his skills improve when you reach BR112 like what this wikia states -Deep Impact Deep Impact III (BR ~112+) -Fatal Eclipse Fatal Eclipse III (BR ~112+) -Masterblow Masterblow III (BR ~112+) -Obliterate Obliterate III (BR ~112+) -Savage Savage III (BR ~112+) -Seal Seal III (BR ~112+) -War God War God IV (BR ~112+) I defeated the conqueror BR103 without any struggle I fought him 10 times and I only lose trice and 3 battle where he did not even have a chance to use Photon Field. I did not use Cachexia and Mixed Messages, he used War God with my moral all red and all survive with only about 5-10% of health and the the time when he uses overdrive I have Omnistrike(Rush), Ex Machina, Lugh's Revenge and Beowulf which means like having Photon Field I counter him 5 times giving about 250000 damage plus Omnistrike, Ex Machina and Lugh's Revenge which sent him flying all this in normal mode yet to try in hardmode with this type of strategy. Union 1 Rush,Zolean,Young,Snievan Union 2 David,Baulson,Ludope,Milton Union 3 Emmy,Hannah,Hinnah,Gaou Union 4 Torgal,Pagus,Blocter Union 5 Jager,Irina,Zuido 1 and 2 using Comet, 3,4, and 5 using Hawk Eye, Emmy cant use her Unique art like the others so I have Gaou using Sunder.Remnant13 05:40, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Hard Mode is not that different from Normal. All your strategies should work. MohsinMan99 04:05, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Actually all his arts are at III grade although my BR is 40. And in hard mode it's a sure death for an union of 5 if he uses War God and no one dodges. Without dodging, an union of 4 can survive if its HP is about 9000+, union of 3 needs about 7500+ HP ( the case is morale half blue/half red). So I think in this fight the more unions of 5 we have the mroe risk we face versus his union or field attacks due to 9999 union HP cap-- 01:30, August 9, 2012 (UTC) i got 5 unions and he deadlocked all 5 with overdrive -.- BLiNDMaNKiND 14:53, 18 september 2011 HP/BR 1.947.107 - 1.988.232 HP at BR 40 hard mode-- 17:11, August 8, 2012 (UTC) * 1,962,976 HP + 23,600 HP killing blow at BR 116 normal mode -- 10:38, March 11, 2013 (UTC) At Hatred's End It says on the page that if this is not done he'll do an arcana once every 4 turns. What if I did do the quest? It never says in any other page that this quest affects the difficult of The True Conqueror on PC. Not interested in using a save file before Gates of Hell to do that one quest. 05:45, June 11, 2013 (UTC)Dark_wizzie True Conqueror Attack Order updated this in a later edit. This is True Conqueror end of turn attacks. At Hatred's End was done so Abyssal Seal was unlocked. BR 255. Reinforce Turn: Fatal Eclipse n. Nothing n+1. Nothing n+2. Nothing n+3. Animalcule n+4. Nothing n+5. Abyssal Gate n+6. Nothing n+7. Fatal Eclipse The Savage move which includes Crimson Flare at the end of it does not alter his future moves. The normal end of the turn Arcana gets overwritten as Crimson Flare. Doesn't matter if he was going to do Animalcule or Abyssal Gate or nothing at the end of that turn. The Savage and Crimson Flare does not affect what arcanas he will use in future moves. It's business as normal after Crimson Flare. Crimson Flare doesn't even show up for the rest of the fight. If Conqueror used Savage + Crimson Flare at n+1, expect him to go to n+2 arcana next move, which is nothing. So he will do nothing the next turn. And then Animalcule after that, etc. If Conqueror used Savage + Crimson Flare at n+2, expect him to go to n+3 arcana next move, which is Animalcule. After that, nothing, then Abyssal Gate, etc. Got him below 50%? Expect Savage during the next turn. Also expect Crimson Flare at the end of that turn, overriding whatever he normally would have used. No attack order change. (His regular attacks change, of course. Like Obliterate, Seal, etc etc.) Got him below 30%? Expect Overdrive at start of next turn in addition to whatever he would normally use at the end of that turn. No attack order change. Got him below 20%? Expect War God at the end of the current turn, overriding whatever he normally would have used. Expect Photon Field at the start of the next turn with no arcana during that turn and a new attack order here: <20% HP turn: War God whatever end-of-the-turn-attack he would have done. 1. Photon Field (Start of Turn) Arcanas n. War God n+1. Nothing n+2. Abyssal Gate n+3. Nothing n+4. Fatal Eclipse n+5. Nothing n+6. Nothing n+7. Nothing n+8. Animalcule n+9. Nothing n+10. Nothing n+11. Nothing After n+11 it's back to n, n+1, etc. You don't ever see Photon Field again. If you get him to <30%, next move he will do Overdrive. If you get him to under 20% during the Overdrive move, he (logically and in practice) will use War God. This is dangerous because of course, you get hit with Overdrive and War God on the same move. I triple-checked my results, especially because the post-War-God move order seems similar to the normal move order. But it is clear to me that the Conqueror doesn't just throw in War God in addition to his normal move order. His move order changes. Note how post-War-God, there are 3 moves of no Arcana before Animalcule and after Animalcule, and how this is not present in the original move order. Yeah, they are similar, so I was afraid I recorded something incorrectly. But I played the move sequence on and on and on past move 75, and yeah, I'm sure my move order is correct. I even redid the entire fight from start to finish only to get the same result. The Conqueror's move order does not change after the second set of move orders. Nothing changes when he hits under 10% HP. Also, to be clear, once the Conqueror uses War God, his entire move order changes. If you were at move n+6 of the first move order and you damage him to <20%, he will override the default move order arcana (nothing) to War God, but the next move is Photon Field and NO ARCANA. He will not use Fatal Eclipse during that Photon Field move. This is because he is no longer going by the first move order list. He has now moved on to the second one. No matter where you were in the original move list, he will use War God during the move where he goes under 20% HP, use Photon Field next move and not use an arcana during that move. Then he will move onto n. Wargod, then n+1, Nothing. n+2, Abyssal Gate, etc etc. Do you think this belongs on The True Conqueror page, Zephyr? Dark wizzie (talk) 07:06, August 21, 2014 (UTC)Dark_wizzie I've looked at the attack pattern of True Conqueror without Abyssal Gate. It looks like the attack order of Conqueror is identical from with vs without Abyssal Gate. The only difference is, if you have done At Hatred's End, Abyssal Gate shows up during n+5 of the first move order and n+2 of the second move order. Everything else is unchanged. So basically Abyssal Gate never replaces an Arcana he uses, it's just an extra attack thrown in on a move where he otherwise would not have used an Arcana.Dark wizzie (talk) 23:17, August 21, 2014 (UTC)Dark_wizzie